Maka's Valentine
by FireCacodemon
Summary: While Maka is on a little treasure hunt Soul is getting ready for the best Valentine's day ever. Soul hopes that Maka likes it and waites for her to come back home. Sorry its up late. Not so sure about the rating. It may change dependind on what you thin


FC: Sorry this is late but I find it hard to write these types of storys. I worked for hourse writing this story and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka's Valentine

The day was Valentine's Day and Soul and Maka woke up as if it was a normal day. Maka looked at her calendar as she heard Soul get out of his bedroom and go into the living room. Maka smiled knowing that Soul was up on time so she did not have to get him up. Maka looked at the calendar and noticed that it was Valentine's Day and she forgot about it. There was a cooking smell but Maka knew that Soul was pretty bad a cooking. Maka smelt what was in the air and for once Soul was doing a good job at cooking as long as it was simple like a pancake. Maka realised that she had not gotten Soul anything so she quickly started shuffling through her stuff that was on her deck and found a little piece of scrap paper. On the scrap piece of paper there was a little sentence on it.

"_Maka here is a little clue. In the school there is a book of a very annoying character. There you will find another step"_ Maka read the note and smiled. She liked these types of games that Soul played when he made a little treasure hunt for her. She remembered that she needed to get Soul something and then looked between the note and the door. She decided to follow the note but then Soul came in the room with a plate of pancakes. Maka looked at the pancakes and smiled. There were four large pancakes and Soul sat next to her.

"I thought you could do with me cooking something for breakfast instead of you doing everything." Soul said before giving his shark toothy grin. Maka smiled at his grin. Soul looked even cuter than usual this day and Maka noticed this. She placed her hand on Soul's cheek and smiled and Soul placed his hand on Maka's cheek. Maka felt like she was pushed onto him but she knew that it was herself pushing herself onto him. Soul caught her as she fell on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Maka.

"Sorry Soul" Maka said to him but he did not mind and just started stroking her dirty blond hair. Maka felt Soul doing what he wanted and just smiled. She liked it when he ran his hand through her hair. Maka opened her hand and looked at the note in her hand and smiled. This was a challenge for Maka to get the book before someone else got it out. Maka wriggled out from Soul's grip and left the room. Soul just smiled as he knew what she was up to.

* * *

Maka was searching through the library and found the book that was written by the holy sword Excalibur. She took the book out and looked at the cover.

"I would not find that sword if I was you" A posh voice said from behind her. Maka turned around and saw Kid standing behind her with a not amused face. Maka looked at Kid and then the book. Maka started flicking through the pages as if she was looking for something. Kid looked over her shoulders with his black hair and 3 white stripes keeping out of his face. His golden eyes were wondering what Maka was up to.

"What are you looking for in that book?" Kid asked Maka after she flicked through the book again. Maka ignored the remark from Kid and still shuffled through the book. Kid noticed that there was a piece of paper on the floor. Kid poked Maka on the shoulder and caught her attention and then pointed down to the floor.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Kid asked Maka. She picked up the piece of paper and opened it up.

"_Congratulations Maka you have been able to find me. Your next task was given to the Death-Scythe."_ Maka read out loud. She re-read the name Death-Scythe and then felt like hitting Soul because of where the next clue was. Maka looked at Kid who was puzzled by the fact that there was a clue in her hand.

"Soul decided to make me a little treasure hunt for my Valentine. I still need to get Soul something...Can you help?" Maka asked Kid. Kid smiled at the idea as he decided to follow Maka for this little treasure hunt. They went outside and went to the shops to get Soul something he would like.

* * *

At the house Soul was getting ready for his little surprise for Maka. Soul went to his wardrobe and brought out a suit. The suit was red with a white shirt. Soul stripped in the bathroom and put on the suit and white shirt. He admired himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Maka please like everything I did for you" Soul said to himself in the mirror.

"_Soul stop being so modest. You are still not the strongest you could be"_ Little Demon said in his mind. Soul managed to ignore him and put him somewhere Little Demon could never bother him again. Trapped in a cage in his Soul room Little Demon stays. Soul smiled and left the bathroom and went to his bedroom and brought out a card and a present bow on top of a wrapped present. Soul took it through to the living room and got out another present sticky bow. Soul looked at the sticky bow and placed it on his suit. Soul smiled and looked at the time. Soul guessed about another hour before Maka would find out that it was just a wild goose chase to get what Soul had got for her.

* * *

"Do you think this is good enough for Soul?" Maka asked Kid. Kid looked at the item in Maka's hand. Maka was holding a CD case with his favourite band on. Maka smiled at the band on the case of the CD and Kid placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Soul will like whatever you get him." Kid said to Maka that reassured her. Maka looked at Kid and smiled.

"Yeah...I need to find out what Soul got me though. The answer is at my father" Maka said and Kid nodded knowing that Maka was going to go looking for her father. Maka hated her father but she needed to talk to him if Soul gave him the next clue. After they bought the CD for Soul they went back to the DWMA. Maka knew where her father would be if he was in school. They headed to the Death Room with a Maka full of determination. Kid followed Maka to the Death room.

* * *

Soul was shuffling through the apartment trying to find some romantic music for when Maka gets home. Soul never even went into Maka's bedroom to find some romantic pieces of music. Soul looked all the way around the apartment and finally found some romantic pieces of music. Soul unplugged the TV and plugged in a stereo. Soul went back to his room and looked around his bedroom. He noticed that he was drawn to the piano that was in his room. Soul looked at the last piece that he played and realised that it was a very romantic piece of music. He looked at the stereo and then back at his piano. Soul decided to stay at the piano for a couple of seconds while Soul was starting to get lost in his thoughts forgetting about the stereo that he plugged in and decided to play the piano. Soul got carried away with his being near the piano he forgot to keep check on the time.

* * *

"Maka are you sure you want to talk to your dad?" Kid asked Maka. She nodded and they entered the death room. Spirit and Lord Death were talking about something. Lord Death saw Kid and stopped talking to Spirit and they both looked at Maka and Kid.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled at Maka as if she did something wrong. Spirit was acting as goofy as ever and she pulled Kid in the way and Spirit clung onto Kid. Kid put his hand on Spirit's head and then gently pushed him off him.

"Dad there is something I want to ask you" Maka said and Spirit looked at his daughter and then smiled.

"It's about the treasure hunt right Maka?" Spirit asked and she smiled and nodded. Spirit reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Maka took the letter from Spirit and opened the letter.

"_Dear Maka_

_I have a surprise for you when you get back to the apartment. Maka I am sure you are going to love it. Maka I hope you enjoy it." _Maka read the note out loud and Kid smiled. Maka looked back at her father and his eyes were filled with happiness. Maka smiled at her dad before she turned around and left the Death room. Kid followed her all the way back to her apartment before deciding to leave her and letting Soul take over.

* * *

Soul was playing the piano after hearing the door open and close. He stopped putting his hands on the keys and not pressing them. He left his room and smartened himself up before leaving the room and opened his door. Maka looked up at him and looked surprised on what Soul was doing. Soul gave his shark toothed grin at Maka and Maka started walking towards Soul. Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You don't need to do this Soul." Maka said to Soul but he could tell that she was great full that he put in the effort to make her happy. She looked at Soul before she hugged Soul. Soul was not expecting that but since it was Maka he was going to let it go and he hugged her back. They spent a little while hugging each other before Soul went for a kiss.

Maka lifted her head to receive Soul's kiss. Well it is Valentine's day what do you expect. Maka and Soul started to kiss and it turned into a snog. Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulders and Soul put his hands on her back. Maka could feel his hands sliding down her back but stopped before reaching where she hoped he would stop. Soul like the moment that he was getting with Maka and he always dreamed that he would get this far. There was something that Soul wanted the most. It was to feel his lips on Maka's soft lips. Maka put her hands from his shoulders and moved her hands to feel how Soul's hair was. Maka felt that Soul's hair was washed as it felt really soft and warm just the way she wanted to feel Soul's hair. Soul could feel his hands wanting to slip but he managed to keep his hands from moving. Maka felt Soul's hair through her hands before she remembered that she was looking for her present from Soul. Soul was the one to break the kiss as he felt something creeping inside his mind.

"I need to go and get you something Maka" Soul said and Maka smiled but Soul got the feeling that he should not have broken the kiss they were having. Soul left the room and went to his bedroom before finding the bow on the present and looking at another present bow. He found one and then put it on himself just like he practised before and got her present. Soul left this bedroom and found Maka on the sofa waiting for him to return. Soul sat next to her and smiled.

"Why do you have a sticky bow on you? It reminds me of a present...Soul?" Maka asked Soul and he brought a present in emerald green wrapping paper with a heart card on. Maka could feel tears building up in her eyes as she looked at the present Soul gave her.

"One more thing I got you Maka" Soul said before smiling again. Maka looked at him puzzled.

"There is a reason why I have the bow on me Maka." Soul said and Maka smiled as she finally understood what Soul meant.

"Soul I also have something for you" Maka said pulling out the CD from behind her back. It was wrapped in crimson paper to match Soul's eyes. Soul smiled at the present and took it from Maka and placed it on the desk. Maka looked at the present and started to unwrap it. There was a thick book. Maka read the title of the book. To the coolest Mister by Soul Eater. Maka looked up at Soul in a shock expression.

"You wrote this book for me?" Maka asked confused and Soul smiled and Maka wrapped her arms around Soul. Soul hugged back and then after they stopped hugging Maka opened her card.

"To my beloved friend. After meeting you I feel I can tell you everything so here if my confession. When we are separated I only think of you, even when I have other company. In my dreams you are there somewhere you will never be in danger from the outside world. Maka you're my world and there is nothing anyone can do that can stop me thinking about it. Maka when we first meet I really felt un-easy about you but you have proven me wrong. I am more than just a musician but I have another interesting thing worth fighting for. It's because you found me that I have discovered I am more. Maka any weapon would say this but I am going to die for you no matter what happens. If you want to take anything out on me then it's now declared as fine. Maka I hope you enjoy your valentine's present and me along with it. That's why the bows on me. I am the second part of your present and I have composed a piece of music for you as well because I know how much you love me playing the piano." Maka read the card out loud and smiled she has waited for Soul to offer her this. Maka looked at Soul and then realised that Soul had opened his present and looked shocked at the fact that Maka got him his favourite band. Sprit crackers were the name of the band. Soul hugged Maka as she ran her fingers up on Soul's arm. Soul felt like he could not stop hugging Maka until he heard the song that he was going to perform to Maka playing inside his mind.

"Hey Maka can you follow me into my bedroom?" Soul asked Maka and she was a little shocked at the random question but she followed anyway. Soul's bedroom was cleaned up and looking the same as Maka's but she never touched some of his stuff that was all over the place. Soul sat at the piano and started playing Maka a very happy piece of music. It made Maka think about all the close times her and Soul had together and all their happy memories came back to them both as if it was suppose to do so. Soul started to get lost in the music along with Maka and they listened to it as their souls connected and even their souls were dancing with the music that came out the piano.

A few hours later after Soul stopped playing the piano and looked out the window. The night sky was there along with the moon. Soul and Maka looked out the window in Soul's room and they both sighed. There has to be something else that Soul could do for Maka. Maka looked at Soul as they felt the moon rays hit them on their skin before Maka started thinking about a question.

"Hey Soul there is one thing you could do to improve this day before we both go to sleep" Maka said to Soul. Soul looked at her in confusion but still if there was anyway how he could improve the day then Soul took the chance. Maka took Soul's hand and left his bedroom.

"Do I need to change?" Soul asked and Maka nodded.

"You need to change into your PJs" Maka said to Soul and he smiled. Soul quickly went to his bedroom and got changed into his pyjamas and started to get ready for bed. Maka did the same. When Soul was ready there was one thing he could do and that was knock on Maka's bedroom door. This was his chance to make a little difference. Maka opened her door. She was wearing a yellow top along with red trousers. Soul was wearing a simple white top and black trousers and Maka pulled Soul into her bedroom and they slept together in the same bed. Maka and Soul were cuddling each other as they slept. Soul was not going to let Maka out from his grip and Maka was not going to let Soul out from her grip.

"Soul...I love you" Maka said before she knew Soul would be asleep.

"Maka...I love you too" Soul said and they both felt their soul wavelengths making the other soul calm down and settle down trying to keep the same feeling around them as they could. Soul and Maka both loved to be in each other's presence and that was the way it was going to be. Maka snuggled closer to Soul and they both fell asleep together knowing that tomorrow was going to be the same as it always will be. Soul and Maka felt something was going to happen and they could feel it.

* * *

FC: Thank you for reading this story. Please review this story. I would love it if you did. If there is any way how I can improve this then please tell me.


End file.
